Hasan, Arif
Levensloop Hasan volgde de St Patrick’s School en daarna het D.J. Science College , beide in Karachi in Pakistan. Daarna studeerde hij van 1960 tot 1965 architectuur aan de School of Architecture van de Oxford Polytechnic , tegenwoordig de Oxford Brookes University genoemd, in Oxford in Engeland. In 1968 voltooide hij zijn studie met het Karachi Development Authority Architecture Licensing Examination. In datzelfde jaar startte hij zijn eigen praktijk in Karachi. In de loop van de jaren ontwikkelde hij zich als een kenner en ontwikkelaar van bouwprojecten voor lage inkomens. Hij heeft belangrijke commerciële, onderwijs- en woningbouwvoorzieningen ontwikkeld in Pakistan. Vanaf 1982 is hij betrokken bij Orangi Pilot Project (OPP), een project voor sociale verbetering van Orangi, een town van Karachi en een van de grootste sloppenwijken in de wereld. Vanuit het Research and Training Institute van het OPP doet hij wetenschappelijk onderzoek naar stedelijke planning en ontwikkeling. Hij is voorzitter van het Urban Resource Centre (URC) in Karachi dat hij in 1989 mede oprichtte. Dit centrum leidt onderzoeken en stimuleert zaken op stedelijk gebied in Karachi. Daarnaast ondersteunde hij stedenkundige managers in het omgaan met de consequenties van het uiteenvallen van de Sovjet-Unie. Hij is verder medeoprichter en actief lid van de Asian Coalition of Housing Rights in Bangkok. Hij nam verder deel als adviseur en onderzoeker aan een groot aantal lokale, nationale en internationale instituties voor burger- en publieke zaken, waaronder de International Institute for Environment and Development in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, het Ontwikkelingsprogramma van de Verenigde Naties, de United Nations Environment Programme, de United Nations Economic and Social Commission for Asia and the Pacific, UNICEF, de Asian Development Bank en de Wereldbank. Arif schreef enkele tientallen boeken, leverde bijdrages aan tientallen werken van anderen en publiceerde talrijke rapporten en papers over zaken omtrent architectuur, woningbouw, planning, stadsbuurten , milieu, ontwikkeling en sociale verandering. Verder schrijft hij gedichten. Hasan ontving een groot aantal onderscheidingen, waaronder: *1983: Best Building Award, Karachi Development Authority (KDA)1990: International Year for the Shelter-less' Memorial Prize, Japan *2000: World Habitat Award, British Ho *using Foundation voor het Orangi Pilot Project - Research and Training Institute *2000: Prins Claus Prijs, in het thema Urban Heroes, Nederland *2001: Hilal-i-Imtiaz for Public Service, onderscheiding van de regering van Pakistan *2003: Life Time Achievement Award, Institute of Architects, Pakistan http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Arif_Hasan&action=edit&section=3 bewerkenBibliografie *1992: Manual for Informal Settlement Rehabilitation Programme Based on the OPP Model, Orangi Pilot Project-Research and Training Institute *1993: Scaling‐Up of the Orangi Pilot Project’s Low Cost Sanitation Programme, Orangi Pilot Project-Research and Training Institute *1993: Environmental Repercussions of Development in Pakistan, Orangi Pilot Project-Research and Training Institute *1997: The Housing Crisis in Central Asia, samen met de Asian Coalition for Housing Rights (AHCR), City Press *1997: The Housing Policies in a Changing Asian Context, samen met de Asian Coalition for Housing Rights (AHCR), City Press *1997: Working with government: The story of OPP's collaboration with state agencies, City Press *1997: Urban housing policies and approaches in a changing Asian context, City Press, *1997: Housing crisis in central asia, City Press, *1998: Community Initiatives: Four Case Studies from Karachi, City Press, *1999: Akhtar Hameed Khan and the Orangi Pilot Project, City Press, *1999: Understanding Karachi: Planning and reform for the future, City Press, *2000: Housing for the Poor: Failure of Formal Sector Strategies, City Press, *2001: Working with Communities, City Press, *2002: Community-driven Water and Sanitation: The Work of the Anjuman Samaji Behbood and the Larger Faisalabad Context - 9073IIED(Poverty Reduction in Urban Areas Series Working Paper), met: Salim Alimuddin & Asiya Sadiq , International Institute for Environment and Development, *2006: The Scale and Causes of Urban Change in Pakistan, Karachi: Ushba Publishing International , *2008: The Hawkers of Saddar Bazaar: A Plan for the Revitalisation of Saddar Bazaar Karachi Through Traffic Rerouting and the Rehabilitation of Its Hawkers, met: Asiya Sadiq & Christophe Polak, Ushba Publishing International, *2009: The Unplanned Revolution: Observations on the Processes of Socio-Economic Change in Pakistan, Oxford University Press, 2010: Participatory Development: The Story of the Orangi Pilot Project-Research and Training Institute and Urban Resource Centre, Karachi, Pakistan, Oxford University Press, *2010: Karachiwala: A Subcontinent Within a City, met: Rumana Husain , Asma Husain & Arif Hasan , Jaal. Category:Architect